1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealing composition and a mineral insulated electric cable termination employing such a composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Such terminations typically comprise a hollow cylindrical pot consisting of a metal, typically brass, into which the end of the cable to be terminated extends via an aperture in one end of the pot, the aperture being threaded so that the pot may be screwed onto the outer sheath of the cable. Prior to fitting the pot the insulation round the conductors of the cable is stripped away so that from just inside the pot to the cable end the conductors are bare. The space within the pot not occupied by the conductors is filled with a sealing composition and the ends of the conductors pass through holes in an insert of a polymeric material which fits into the other end of the pot which is crimped over the edge of the insert to secure it in position. A sleeve is then normally fitted over the ends of the bare conductors which protrude through the insert, the sleeve fitting over nipples formed on the outer surface of the insert around the holes for the conductors.